


OmegaDick week Day 7 - Villain Suitor

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [10]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Human Trafficking, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Slade doesn’t care what his clients are doing when they hire him. Until he does.





	OmegaDick week Day 7 - Villain Suitor

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Slade/Dick or at least it was intended to be
> 
> Warnings: human trafficking, forced heat inducers, 
> 
> So after my SladeRobin week of… varying levels of morally questionable Slade I decided he deserved me to be more forgiving. So this is more… Slade’s weird moral code.

Slade doesn’t care what his clients are doing when they hire him. Sure, he always does research into them before agreeing to any terms to make sure they’re not engage in one of the few things he can’t actually stand-by. But once the ink on the contract he doesn’t care. No matter how distasteful or immoral the acts they are taken part in Slade has a job to do and he does it.

The problem is there is a decent percentage of his clientele that do not get that memo.

There’s always going to be the client that really wants to show-off to Slade what they are up to. Insistently so even against Slade’s attempted rebuffs.

Although, when a client is paying him specifically for fear of Bat-retribution Slade is a little more interested in knowing just how valid the fear is.

“I’m not your regular human trafficker,” says Slade’s current client. A totally regular human trafficker by all accounts.

“No see I broker relationships – bringing otherwise unobtainable omegas to alphas who are willing to pay my finder’s fee,” the client continues as they walk through the compound. Slade taking note of all possibly entrances a vigilante might come from. “Tell me have you ever been to Gotham Deathstroke?”

“It’s a hard city to avoid.” Not that Slade much tries to these days considering who has it as a common roost.

The client laughs like Slade actually meant it as a joke. “I think you would find yourself in the minority, although I suppose for a man with your skills there is probably a lot of work available. Anyway, if you know the city than you must know of the pack that rule it?”

“The above or underground?” The answer to both is actually the same group. But Slade is one of the few that know that fact. A secret he has no reason to reveal.

Another obnoxious laugh. “I suppose that question is a valid one, but I’m talking the pack that is the face of Gotham.”

“The Wayne.” Bruce Wayne and his adopted children. Batman and his nest of birds.

“Yes _them_. And if you know them than you must know the frustration a lot of alphas, both in and out of the city, feel about how his omegas haven’t allowed anyone to mate into the pack.”

“And you have one?” Slade says, keeping his voice even.

“Oh yes,” the client says with an almost maniacal grin. “And now I understand why I have my concerns about the Bat showing up. Wayne funds his whole operation after all.”

“Sure.” More like Wayne is the Bat. Still the man’s concern is a valid one. “Can I see where you’re keeping him?”

The question earns him a raised eyebrow and Slade hates it when idiots manage to get big scores.

“If the Bat is going to be coming for Wayne’s omega and I am here to stop it, it makes sense that I see where said omega is being kept so I can see if there’s any entrances that might be utilised without even having to go through the rest of this place,” Slade explains.

“There isn’t,” the client immediately replies but continues before Slade can tell him that he’ll be the judge of that. “But of course if think it will help.”

The man leads him to a small room and Slade can admit that it seems well-picked. At least from the outside. It’s hidden away, with no clear entrances to the outside world immediately around it. So long as there isn’t a way directly into the room, Batman will have to be out in the open for at least a minute to get to it. 

Dick Grayson is chained in the centre of the room, naked apart from a pair of boxers. Blind-folded though he might be, Slade notices how he tenses at the sound of them entering – can see the omega straining to hear to find out what is happening.

“So that’s the one you got,” Slade says and Dick goes still. He knows Slade’s voice.

“So you know him?” the client asks.

“You could say that,” Slade says walking closer, ignoring how his client goes tense because he’s pretty sure he isn’t going to challenge him on that. “And what do you plan on doing with him?”

“Sell him to the highest bidder. I’ve already given him a drug to induce heat – give him a couple days and he’ll happily mate with anyone, which coincidentally coincides with when the bidders should arrive,” Slade’s client say like he’s concocted the most genius plan ever and not the most obvious one. “We stripped him so he wouldn’t get too hot as his heat starts settling in, and to get rid of any trackers on his clothes you know?”

Of course Batman actually puts his trackers under the skin, but Slade doesn’t bother mentioning that.

“It’s your job to make sure that nobody nabs him before he’s happily mated to the new inheritor of at least part of the Wayne inheritance,” the client says apparently uncaring of Slade’s lack of response.

Slade looks around the room. Quickly honing in on the air-vent high on one of the walls.

“Well if you want me to do that you’re going to have to let me stay with him,” Slade says, nodding to the vent. “Because that is nice and Robin sized.”

“I’m not worried about _Robin._ ”

“You should be seeing Robin means Batman. And that is who you are most worried about crashing your whole operation isn’t it?”

It earns him a sneer but Slade has never cared much about pissing off clients. So long as he gets the job done they’ll always be fresh contracts. And Slade always gets the job done.

“Promise I won’t claim him on you.” Their relationship is more fun the way it is anyway.

The doubt his client’s eyes hold is probably justified. But Slade knows he has no other option so he waits until he gets over it.

"If you think that’s really the only way.” Having a reputation like Slade does really helps in not having to argue people into agreeing with him.

“It is.”

He gets another unsure look but his client does back off. Saying he has other things he needs to take care of before the auction and leaving Slade to make sure the merchandise doesn’t go anywhere.

Slade honestly has no interest in actually ensuring that.

“Alright kid, how long do you think until the Bat’s gets here?” Slade asks, running a hand up Dick’s side to allow Dick to know where he is.

It takes Dick a moment to reply, his voice dry, because apparently they haven’t bothered to bring water to their prized auction piece. “Not coming. Off world.”

“And the rest of your clan?” Slade can think of at least 20 heroes that would drop everything to come rescue Nightwing just off the top of his head.

“Don’t know I’m gone.”

Well, fuck. There goes Slade’s plan of getting paid and still not watching Dick be auctioned off to some knothead who cares more about getting their hands on more inherited money than actually working for a thing in their life. Oh no he can’t just wait for the heroes to swoop in and manage to play it so it isn’t in any way _his_ fault they rescued the captive.

“Do you have a plan to get out?” Slade knows better than to just assume that because Dick wasn’t captured as Nightwing doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a plan of his own.

Dick doesn’t answer immediately. Slade knows that it means either he doesn’t have a plan and is trying to quickly come up with one, or he does, but he isn’t sure of its success.

“No,” Dick says finally. His voice quiet and Slade knows just how much he hates to admit defeat.

“Do you want me to get you out?” Slade asks, lowering his voice as well. It’s not that he thinks there are cameras in the room – he can tell there isn’t. But it still doesn’t feel right to talk about it just loudly and openly.

“Yes.” The wait before Dick’s response this time is almost double the last, and the word almost more quiet.

And that just makes things even more complicated.

It takes a day and a half but Slade manages to find a way to both get Dick out of the place and also not break his contract. Although, it means that by the time Slade manages to get Dick to his safe house the omega is already well on track to starting the heat he’s been drugged into.

“Slade,” Dick says in the most pitiful voice as Slade puts him down on the bed. And if Slade was a weaker man he’d be climbing in with the omega.

Hell, if it wasn’t for the fact he really needs to get back to his client to complete his contract of keeping an eye out for a Batman that is never arriving until the time of the auction he might still do it.

“No can do Grayson. You’re going to have to ride this one out yourself.” Once Slade’s client realises his prized merchandise has vanished he’s probably going to think about checking where Slade goes home to at night. Better to leave Dick here alone and find somewhere else to lead whatever shadow he’ll gain to.

“Slade, my rod,” Dick says, gripping onto Slade’s suit.

“This ain’t about worrying about getting you knocked up. I gotta’ go back and make sure they blame your pack for you getting out and not me.”

“No, Slade,” Dick groans, clearly frustrated in how much the heat has affected his ability to think. Slade wonders when the last time he actually had one has been. “It doesn’t mix well with some heat-inductors. I need it out.”

“Oh.” Shit. “You know where it is?”

Dick’s right arm goes to massage along his left. “Here.”

Slade reaches out to press where Dick’s fingers are. Underneath the clammy skin he can feel the hard form of it.

“Doesn’t seem too deep. I should be able to cut it out but it’s going to hurt.”

Despite how much the heat must be affecting him by now Dick still manages to shoot him a very unimpressed look.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t handle it.”

“Just hurry up and do it,” Dick says, working to bunch the sheets of the bed around him.

Slade digs out the small medical kit he keeps on him. It doesn’t contain what might necessarily be considered the conventional supplies of one but it contains the things he could need. One of which is a clean scalpel.

Dick doesn’t look away when Slade brings it to where the firm form is under the skin of his forearm. And Slade doesn’t need to psych himself up. Pressing the sharp metal in to cut a big enough gap that he can slip his clean finger in to hook the rod out. Two quick stitches and he’s handing the device to Dick.

“Is there anything else?” Or can Slade leave before the heat-pheromone production really gets going. And honestly had his client been actually planning on the bidders tearing each other to shreds as soon as they smelt the heat? Because that seems the more likely option if they were exposed to it in order to see the merchandise not a bluff.

“No.” There is doubt in Dick’s voice at those words and Slade does kind of wish he could stick around and play game no-strings fucking. But he really can’t unless they want the whole situation to get a whole lot worse.

“Good. No need to wait for me to come back – once your heat finishes just go and lock up behind you.” Not that that really matters seeing Slade won’t be able to use this safe house anymore now its location is known.

“Thanks,” Dick says, dragging the quilt of the bed up over himself. And Slade catches him taking a deep breath of the scent that is on it – Slade’s scent.

“Well, once it’s all over come find me and we can work out how you can pay me back.” And yeah Slade already has some ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> As always tumblr is Goddessofroyalty for all your communicating with me needs.


End file.
